Dúo
by MonoChronus
Summary: UA. El ingeniero Itachi y la arquitecta Sakura parecen tener problemas más allá de lo profesional.


Fanfic © **MonoChronus**

Personajes © **Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Dúo**

**·  
**_Se ha dicho desde siempre que un ingeniero civil y un arquitecto no se pueden llevar bien. ¿Serán ambos la excepción?**  
**_

* * *

·

Recordaba con una sonrisa en el rostro cómo llevar los planos en un tubo le había causado siempre problemas, era imposible olvidar aquella ocasión en la que apenas era una estudiante de dibujo y se le había hecho tan tarde que perdió conciencia alguna de lo que llevaba detrás de su espalda. Si no hubiera sido por un amable transeúnte que la siguió hasta la parada del metro, seguramente hubiera reprobado el semestre completo, pues los planos que le habían costado noches de desvelo se le habían caído en medio de la calle y ella ni en cuenta. Ahora, todo era por computadora, lo cual en esos momentos no estaba muy segura de estar satisfecha, pues siempre le gustó escuchar cómo la lapicera se rompía cada vez que un muro le salía más grueso de 15 cm. La computadora le quitaba lo divertido al hacer planos. Además, de no ser por cierta persona que insistía en observarla, ya hubiera terminado desde hace 30 min.

—Oye, ¿no tienes algo qué hacer?, no sé, ir a ver si los albañiles terminaron de hacer los amarres, cosas como esas—. Le dijo sin si quiera verlo, pues no se necesitaba ver a Itachi Uchiha a los ojos cuando se le hacía un comentario como ese.

—Eres violencia pura, Sakura, y la violencia con la tecnología no son una buena combinación, créeme.

—Tú hermosa laptop no sufrirá ni un rasguño, ingeniero.

—Claro, —dijo entre dientes— eso fue lo mismo que me dijiste antes de que le quemaras la memoria a mi Toshiba.

Él era el epitome de la masculinidad e inteligencia —para ella, él es el epitome de la tenacidad y orgullo—, graduado con honores —algo que siempre le recuerda él para hacerle saltar la venita de la frente—, dueño de una "casa" (mansión) en la colina —y ella tiene una casa en el fin del mundo—, perseguido por mujeres y hombres _sexys _ —ella es perseguida por "el de la renta" y de vez en cuando por una anciana con su perro—, adicto al 7up y _un poco fan _de Credence. Así de simple, yup. Y a pesar de esas características _normales_, todavía existía algo más que le molestaba a Sakura cada vez que él le hacía una riña por cualquier cosa; riña que más bien entraba en el marco de una discusión romántica, según algunos albañiles que los observaban desde la lejanía con sonrisas cómplices. Sí, era eso lo que más le molestaba de él: que siempre los demás la tuvieran perfilada en un marco de corazón —hecho con los dedos— al lado de ese perfecto espécimen masculino —en palabras de su madre, que seguramente era una fan de él—.

La arquitecta Sakura Haruno nunca se imaginó estar ahí, porque bueno, desde pequeña siempre quiso ser como papá y mamá: doctores. De hecho, casi _toda _la familia materna y paterna eran especialistas en alguna rama de la medicina. Y ella, ¿cómo rayos fue a parar al lado de un ingeniero que de vez en cuando la miraba como para asegurarse de que no fuera a matarlo por la espalda? Porque oh, ¡tenía tantas razones para hacerlo!

Ella había estado en la misma escuela secundaria y preparatoria que él, y cuando entró en la Universidad creyó que por fin podría iniciar una _nueva vida_, porque Itachi Uchiha era como el testigo de todas sus vergonzosas anécdotas —él estuvo cuando a Sakura se le fue la soda a la nariz y empezó a hacer ruidos de ballena ahogándose (además de que fue él quien la acompañó a la enfermería, quiénsabeporqué), él estuvo cuando ella se cayó con todo y el almuerzo en medio de sus compañeros (y quedó con toda la cara embarrada de puré de patata, manchándolo de paso), él estuvo cuando se le alzó la falda en una mañana de _increíbles ventiscas_ (era el único que sabía de esto, pues era muy temprano y todavía no llegaba nadie a la preparatoria), y él estuvo en el momento en que fue rechazada por primera y última vez—. Así que cuando supo que era la única de su clase que entraría a esa Universidad, no creyó encontrarse cara a cara con él en el salón del examen de ingreso. Le habían dado ganas de clavarse el lápiz en el ojo y salir de ahí.

Y esa extraña molestia que sentía, se agrandó al enterarse de que él iba a estar _siempre _presente en su vida, pues qué son los perros sin los gatos como los ingenieros sin los arquitectos y viceversa.

Se mordió el labio y cerró AutoCAD, justo en el momento que lo hizo él volvió a aparecer.

—Necesito que vengas y mires esto.

Ella bajó de la camioneta y le entregó la portátil a la vez que caminaba con él a su lado. Y una vez que llegaron al lugar se quedó con la boca abierta.

—¿Qué significa esto?

Un albañil se acercó hasta ella.

—Señorita Sakura, le estábamos explicando al ingeniero que usted había dado la orden de comprar este tipo de cemento, pero él se mostró reticente y nos ha echado a perder la mezcla.

Sakura miró con enojo a Itachi, quien se cruzaba de brazos.

—Preferible a que se eche a perder, a utilizarlo en una construcción en la que entrarán más de trescientas personas por día.

—Ingeniero Itachi, le recuerdo que yo estoy a cargo de este proyecto y que usted sólo está...

—Que yo sólo estoy como un "supervisor", y eso es lo que estoy haciendo, supervisando su "trabajo", y debo decir que su trabajo no es bueno considerando que a usted no le importa la calidad del material utilizado.

Los albañiles retrocedieron un paso al ver cómo el rostro de Sakura se enrojecía de furia. Era bien sabido que no le gustaba que juzgaran su trabajo, pues según ella sabía lo que hacía y no necesitaba que alguien más, _especialmente él_, le dijera qué estaba bien o qué estaba mal.

Ella no respondió, en cambio se dio la media vuelta y caminó rumbo a su camioneta.

—Consigan el cemento que les señalé y comiencen de nuevo—. Ordenó Itachi a la par que seguía los rápidos pasos de Sakura.

Los albañiles emitieron un quejido de flojera.

Sakura se subió a la camioneta, dispuesta a marcharse, pero Itachi le apagó el motor justo cuando se iba a echar de reversa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —. Gritó.

—¿Qué está haciendo usted, arquitecta?, tiene todavía trabajo qué hacer—. Y con esto le arrebató las llaves, retirándose de inmediato pues ella bajó de la camioneta echa un torbellino de furia.

—¡Devuélvame mis llaves!

—No hasta que se calme y acepte su error.

—No voy a calmarme ni a aceptar un error. ¡Usted debería disculparse por ser tan prepotente!

—¿Prepotente? Parece ser que no se conoce lo suficiente para darse cuenta de quién es el prepotente aquí.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Sabe qué, váyase al demonio!

—Se está exaltando demasiado.

—Y usted se está pasando de la raya.

—¿Qué raya?, ¿existe una raya entre nosotros?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! La que limita profesión y vida personal.

—¿Cuándo me he metido en su vida personal?

Aquello causó un silencio momentáneo, el cual ella aprovechó para arrebatarle las llaves de las manos. Se subió de nuevo al auto y lo encendió de manera brusca.

—¿A dónde va? —. Alzó la voz por sobre el sonido del motor.

Sakura no contestó y se echó en reversa sin prestar atención. Un albañil casi fue arrollado de no ser porque hizo una maroma digna de una medalla de oro olímpica. Itachi miró incrédulo cómo Sakura se iba sin decir perdón al pobre hombre que se levantaba como si nada, como si fuera normal ser casi arrollado todos los días. Bueno, conociéndola, seguramente eso era lo normal.

·

Los siguientes días ella no se presentó en la construcción, después le avisaron a Itachi que Sakura Haruno ya no era parte del proyecto.

Itachi se apoyó en una columna con los brazos cruzados, mientras los demás lo observaban esperando una respuesta.

—Entonces, ¿la señorita Haruno ya no vendrá?

—No.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Después todos (menos Itachi) se miraron cómplices y aullaron de felicidad.

·

Sakura estornudó por onceaba vez en un minuto. Se hallaba acostada en su cama, a oscuras, con la televisión encendida y la nariz roja de la congestión. Los ojos casi le flameaban por lo caliente que los tenía y el cuerpo le temblaba a pesar de tener seis sarapes encima. Buena la hora en que se contagió de gripe.

_Karma_

Seguramente Itachi Uchiha se imaginaba que la habían echado del proyecto por su "incompetencia", pero la verdad era que desde hacia dos días estaba encadenada a la cama por un virus que la estaba dejando casi en estado vegetal. Por supuesto, que cuando lo volviera a ver él le echaría en cara que nunca fue competente para estar en el área de trabajo de los hombres. Al diablo con eso, ¿por qué lo decía como si en verdad quisiera volver a verlo? Ah, porque no importaba lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer, él siempre se aparecía por arte de magia.

Tocaron el timbre de la casa.

—Oh vaya, seguramente es él—.dijo con sarcasmo y sin ánimos de levantarse.

Pasaron unos segundos y volvieron a tocar el timbre, entonces ella contuvo un gruñido y trató de moverse, lo cual le hizo sentir algunos pequeños calambres.

Otra vez el timbre con desesperación.

—¡Ya voy! —. Tenía la voz rasposa y cerrada, casi irreconocible.

_Rayos, en buena hora las pantuflas desaparecen eh._

Se enredó en dos sarapes, y caminó descalza y lentamente por toda la casa hasta llegar a la entrada. Agarró la perilla, y abrió.

—Bueno, ahora sí puedes decir que me estoy metiendo en tu vida personal, arquitecta. Traje comida china, eh... fue lo único que encontré de paso.

Ella odiaba la comida china y, más importante aún... ¿¡Cómo rayos sabía su domicilio!?

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí? —trató de gritar, pero la nariz y la garganta sólo le daban como resultado una voz aguda, parecida a la de un mono de caricatura. Peor que la de una ballena ahogada, por cierto.

—¿Me vas a dejar pasar?, no quiero mojarme.

Ella esperó, después comenzó a llover y se hizo a un lado para que por fin pasara.

—Gracias. Ahora ya no me querrán lavar los vaqueros.

Sin querer, ese comentario causó en la mente de Sakura muchas preguntas, en especial: ¿quién no va a querer lavarte ya los pantalones? ¿Su mamá?; una idea muy chistosa; ¿ama de llaves?; una idea más chistosa; ¿una novia?; err, maldito negrero.

—¿Quién te contagió? ¿O anduviste de vacaciones en la playa mientras los demás trataban de vérselas con el cliente,después de tu gran error?

—No anduve de vacaciones ni nadie me contagió, y ya párale, ¿a qué viniste?

—Te escuchas muy mal.

—Vaya, muchas gracias por hacérmelo saber.

—No hay porqué. Y no vine a reclamarte, vine a ver cómo estabas.

—¿Eh?

—¿Dónde tienes la cocina?, no me digas que en el sótano.

—¡Qué chistoso! ¡Y detente ahí, no andes por mi casa como si fueras invitado!—lo siguió como una tortuga.

—Pero me dejaste pasar. Ah, aquí está.

Sakura comenzó a lagrimear, no por algo sentimental — ¡qué va!—, sino por el ardor en los ojos que estaba aumentando debido a la fiebre. A pesar de eso era sorprendente cómo su humor temperamental no se dejaba caer ante él.

—Esa comida ya está mojada.

—No lo estaría si me hubieras dejado pasar segundos antes de que comenzara a llover.

—Tch—. Sonrió satisfecha.

—Tienes los ojos muy caídos, párpados rojos, piel descolorida, cabello sucio y roja de los cachetes. ¿No has tomado medicamentos?

—Y a ti qué te importa.

Ouch. Bueno, eso sí era muy grosero.

—Los demás me pidieron que viniera a visitarte para ver si no te habían abducido o en su defecto echado de la casa.

¿Cómo rayos sabían que debía varios meses de renta?

—Y bueno, fui con Jiraiya y me dio tu dirección con una gran sonrisa.

—Y tú como buen samaritano que eres, viniste de inmediato no sin antes traer apestosa comida china.

Itachi dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo —desempacar la apestosa comida china—, y la observó detenidamente, algo que logró incomodarla.

—Siempre me he dicho: "Ah, ella te odia, en un buen sentido. Sakura hoy está de mal humor, mejor no molestarla. Sakura no debería seguir con eso, va a cometer un error. A Sakura no le queda bien ese color de ropa, debería prenderle fuego antes de que pase vergüenza en la calle. Hoy ella está silenciosa... qué raro.". Y luego me pregunto: "¿Lo hará para llamar tu atención, o estás siendo muy observador?"

—¡Estás siendo muy observador! No, más bien ¡acosador! ¡Y no te metas con mi ropa! —. Señaló, después tosió sin detenerse y se dio la media vuelta tambaleandose.

—Ey.

Sakura ya no pudo evitar los escalofríos, que debido a su falta de calzado estaban siendo más fuertes e incontrolables.

Él se acercó y la sostuvo por los hombros y sintió el gran calor que emanaba de su cuerpo a pesar de que estaba muriéndose de frío —y eso que llevaba varias cosas encima, hecha un tamal—. Con un poco de problema —especialmente por todos esos sarapes que llevaba encima— la alzó en sus brazos.

—¿Dónde está tu cuarto?

—¡Bajame, estoy bien!

Él supuso que diría eso.

Anduvo por la casa y encontró una habitación con la cama deshecha y la televisión encendida, por lo que la llevó hasta ahí y la acurrucó.

"¿Qué es esto?", se preguntó ella, "¿Se supone que debo agradecerle por esto?"

—Ya, en serio. —Alcanzó a decir antes de que él se retirara _quiénsabeadónde._ — ¿Por qué estás aquí?

La luz de la televisión le iluminaba el rostro a Sakura y hacia sombras en la espalda de Itachi.

—Bueno, —comenzó él— ¿para qué son los amigos?

_Y hoy, mientras usted dormía, un hombre entró a la casa de una mujer y robó su caja fuerte, no sin antes amenazarla a punta de pistola para después salir corriendo con todo el dinero en las manos y con el brasier de la señora puesto. Aquí tenemos un video grabado de uno de los vecinos de la víctima. _

Sakura e Itachi vieron y escucharon al ladrón bailar al ritmo de "I'm sexy and I know it" , por supuesto que era un video editado de muy mal gusto.

—¿Qué clase de canales tienes en tu programación?

—No lo sé, apenas los estoy descubriendo. Y creo que ya no tengo ganas de ver la televisión.

—Cómo sea, descansa.

—No voy a descansar contigo en mi casa. Qué tal si eres el próximo en salir en los noticieros.

—Lo dudo por tres razones. Una: no tienes caja fuerte o algo de valor, dos: yo no usaría brasier ni aunque fuera mujer, tres: mis gustos musicales están muy por encima de esa... de eso.

—Ah, vaya, eso me da alivio.

—Descansa.

·

Lavó los platos sucios que seguramente tenían una semana de reposar en el lavaplatos, lavó la mitad de su ropa porque Sakura sólo tenía 250 gr de jabón, limpió y sacudió, ordenó y hasta jerarquizó algunos discos y después cambió algunos focos fundidos —con razón estaba a oscuras—. ¿No se supone que los arquitectos son más _delicados _que los ingenieros?

—Estúpido, no me digas qué hacer. Púdrete, por mí puedes besar mi trasero... no, espera eso no. ¡Prepotente!

Itachi entrecerró los ojos al escuchar esa voz adormilada. Se dirigió al cuarto de Sakura limpiándose las manos con un trapo, y observó cómo ella daba vueltas en la cama, aparentemente dormida.

—Odio la comida china. Odio tu sonrisa. Odio que me corrijas. ¡Maldito asno!

_Okay_... Tal vez sí estaba dormida.

Se acercó y vio que por su frente —su gran frente— bajaban gotas de sudor y el cabello se le adhería con gran facilidad, tenía la piel pastosa.

—Sakura, ey. — La sostuvo—. Despierta.

Ella hizo un vano intento, pero lo único que sus ojos traslucían era una borrosa visión. La cabeza le latía tan fuerte como si fuera otro corazón, sentía el cuerpo como un volcán a punto de estallar.

—Siento... mi cuerpo hecho pedazos... trizas, esparcidas por todas partes, y aún así siento cómo laten.

—Qué bonita descripción, Sakura. Estás hirviendo, tu propio sudor hacer burbujitas.

Le quitó todos los sarapes, dejándola en un camisón gris. La cargó de nuevo y la llevó de la habitación al baño.

—Escucha, Sakura, necesito saber si podrás darte una ducha fría sin ahogarte en el intento.

—Qué bonita mujer eres.

De acuerdo, al parecer ella estaba en una de las lunas de Marte. Y si ella estaba allá, entonces podría hacerlo sin que después ella se lo echara en cara y lo _odiara _más.

La logró poner apenas de pie, y cuando retiró los brazos ella casi se vino abajo de no ser porque la sostuvo de inmediato. Maldición, no quería hacer mucho contacto, pero al parecer tendría que haberlo. La sostuvo de la cintura, y sin soltarla le sujetó la orilla de su camisón que rozaba sus rodillas para quitárselo por encima de la cabeza. Pero bueno, se le atoró un poco en el cuello pero logró quitárselo con un quejido por parte de ella.

—Seguramente no te preocupará mojar tu ropa interior.

La sostuvo de nuevo de la cintura, y ambos caminaron rumbo a la regadera. Itachi giró la llave del agua fría y en segundos salió disparada un chorro de agua.

—Ahora, adentro.

Pudo hacer que entrara, aunque se mojó el rostro y tenía que sostenerla porque seguía como en un trance. Y no paraba de decir cosas raras.

—¿Amigos, dices? Tú no eres mi amigo. Los amigos no se miran así, tonto.

Él la miró pensativo ante ese comentario que se acercaba más a su realidad.

—Tienes razón, Sakura, los amigos no se miran de la misma forma que yo te miro.

—Eres una mujer muy bonita—dijo ella otra vez.

Ah, de nuevo estaba por Marte. ¿Cuándo iba a hacer efecto el agua fría?

·

La había enredado en una toalla, pero al final tendría que quitarle la ropa interior para que no mojara la cama y volviera a donde mismo.

Ella estaba muy cansada, se estaba casi durmiendo en sus brazos cuando la sentó en la cama y comenzó a secarle el cabello. ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si él no hubiera ido esa noche?, ella estaría sin luz, sin comida, sin ropa, enferma, ¿se puede morir de fiebre de... 40º? Seguramente debió ser más porque estaba roja como un tomate.

Ahora, le quitó la toalla, y nunca lo creyó, pero comenzaron a temblarle un poco las manos al momento de desabrocharle el sujetador. Esto debía hacerlo rápido por si a ella se le ocurría tener un momento de lucidez. Así que lo hizo, después tocó la comisura de sus _panties_, y ella como obedeciendo una orden no dicha, se acostó y él pudo deslizarle la ropa interior.

_Si existe un dios... _

No es momento para pensar en religión. Agarró el camisón que le había despojado y se lo metió _quiénsabecómo_. Pero finalmente lo hizo, le bajó la fiebre a Sakura... pero irónicamente a él le dio.

—Itachi... —. Susurró ella como entre sueños.

—Aquí estoy.

—Eres un...

Muy bien, aquí viene un insulto.

—... buen amigo.

Ella exhaló tranquila, con los ojos cerrados, y él volvió a acurrucarla en la cama.

—_Ojalá algún día pueda ser más que un amigo, aunque tampoco quisiera dejar de serlo en el intento._

El se sentó a su lado y ella se abrazó a su cintura, sonriendo como una niña.  
_  
_·

—¡Arquitecta!

Saludaron todos los trabajadores con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Qué bueno es volver a verla—. Dijo el que curiosamente era siempre víctima de sus malas "echadas de reversa".

—Sí, jaja, lo mismo digo.

Todos le mostraron el avance, mientras que a lo lejos se veía a un Itachi pensativo de brazos cruzados apoyado en la camioneta.

—Y no se preocupe, señorita Sakura, logramos cambiar el cemento sin gastar un centavo gracias al ingeniero.

—Oh, qué... bueno es escuchar eso.

Después de haberse ido a dormir aquella noche, Sakura no recordaba mucho de lo sucedido después, pero según Itachi ella había estado diciendo tontería y media y él "cansado" se había retirado sin más. Pero ella no le creyó, pues al despertar al día siguiente, encontró la ropa y los platos limpios, además de los focos cambiados. Y la casa se veía diferente. Así que... ¿qué otra cosa pudo haber sucedido después de que ella se fuera a "dormir"?

Ella compartió otras palabras con los hombres y después se dirigió a la camioneta, donde un Itachi serio se encontraba tecleando en la portátil.

—Uhm, bueno, creo que debo agradecerte por lo que hiciste.

—¿Lo del cemento?, eso no fue nada.

—No me refería a eso.

Itachi desvió la mirada a ella.

—Lo decía por los cuidados que le diste a mi casa esa noche. Aunque no me agrada mucho la idea de que hayas lavado mi ropa interior.

—Tu ropa interior no es sexy, despreocúpate.

Una venita le saltó en la frente.

—Sí, bueno, eres un idiota.

Ella le dio la espalda.

Itachi no podía creer que ella no recordara nada de lo sucedido, vaya que la fiebre le había obstaculizado la conciencia. En cambio él tenía problemas con la suya, pues no dejaba de tener _esetipodesueñosypensamientos _.

—Eh, Sakura.

—¿Qué? —. Contestó dándose media vuelta.

—... La verdad es que esa noche llevabas puesto un bonito conjunto.

Se escucharon las máquinas revolvedoras de fondo.

Y luego,

—¿¡QUÉ!?

Le sostuvo las muñecas antes de que lo fuera a golpear, y sin que ella se lo esperara, la besó.

Sakura le mordió el labio, como no queriendo la cosa, pero él, como siempre, perduró con su tenacidad. Y Sakura lo rodeó por el cuello y él por la cintura.

...

Ella se retiró un poco de sus labios y lo miró a los ojos... después lo pellizcó tan fuerte que seguramente le dejaría marca de por vida para después decir:

—Y eso es por haberte quedado viendo mis pechos cuando me metiste a bañar, y luego por haberte quedado viendo mi... ¡ya sabes!, cuando me quitaste las panties.

Bueno, ahora Itachi ya no se sentía tan culpable. Aunque ahora tenía la seguridad de que Sakura se vengaría por eso. Sin duda sería divertido.

Sería una anécdota para recordar.

* * *

_A veces los arquitectos y los ingenieros no se pueden llevar bien. Otros a partir de este enunciado viven una vida juntos complementándose._

* * *

_**·**  
_


End file.
